mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BlankyXP/Soft Baked Sugar Cookies Here!!!
Salut! Sorry, no sugar cookies here. I HAS PHOOLED YOU!!! BWAHWAHWAHWA. Uh, on MySims PC, I love modding the game and stuff. o.o Indeed. To mod, I just go into the game's program files, then modify stuff in the text files using Notepad. So far, I've found out how to change a Sim's appearance (even with clothes from the mirror), change the amount of essences I have, change any Sim's voice, change mah name and town, use decorative items that cannot be normally obtained by normal means (e.g., the red guitars on the wall that Fun Sims have in their house), change your Sim's transparency/walk style (you can even float and be transparent like Cassandra by modding ze right files), change a Sim's interests, a Sim's schedule, and even the dialogue a Sim speaks (though, I haven't figured out how to change the Sim's name, which be annoying). I can also add extra interests to a Sim (though, it won't actually be visible in the in-game relationship book, but you can see the effects of it, like your Sim getting along with more people). The modding is a bit limited, as I only have some intermediate computer experience, and I can't seriously hack ze game like a real computer expert. There are lots of files I can't modify, unfortunately, due to some file type of some of the files (usually like package files) that I assume can only be opened by a program made by EA, or a fan-made program that is made to modify these files (and unfortunately, the game isn't popular enough to have its own expert modders/hackers like, for instance, the regular Sims). But the stuff you can do is still quite interesting, and is quite interesting/exciting to see in the real game. One of the examples of my modded characters is Leaf, who is just a modified Travis. His voice, as well as appearance, interests, and dialogue have been changed to suit Leafman. So...to the point. Well, as I was lyin' in bed this morning, I was wondering about maybe using my modding skills to make a town, where all the Sims look like us, MySims Wikians!!! I already made a town very long ago that has me and Leafman has modded characters: So we can use dat town to put all of us. As you can see, it is quite annoying that the name can't be changed, but I guess we will have to do with what I have. So, well, you can apply here on this blog to be a citizen in ze town. If you want a Sim to be in town (e.g., Violet for Secretivewoman), that is welcome. Okey dokey, so here be teh current Sim list: Unmodified Sims Ray *'Lot Occupied:' One of the lots near the fountain DJ Candy "Supergroove" *'Lot Occupied:' One of the lots near the fountain Rosalyn P. Marshall *'Lot Occupied:' Where she normally be Buddy *'Lot Occupied:' Where he normally be Roger *'Lot Occupied:' One of the houses near the huge tree in the Forest Jeremy *'Lot Occupied:' Lot near the entrance to the Forest Natalia *'Lot Occupied:' One of the houses near the huge tree in the Forest Modified Sims Blanky *'Modified version of:' Raven *'Appearance:' *'Appearance of House:' Black and blue themed with Geeky stuff. Metal essences are used for kitchenware and stuff. (I would put screenshots but I be too lazy.) *'Lot Occupied:' One of the houses east of the player's house in the Town Square *'Interests:' Geeky and Tasty, hates Cute *'Voice:' :Pink, 6 margins *'Dialogue:' See here Leaf *'Modified version of:' Travis *'Appearance:' *'Appearance of House:' See here *'Lot Occupied:' One of the houses east of the player's house in the Town Square *'Interests:' Fun, Geeky, hates Cute (decided not to change it) *'Voice:' :Dark blue, 2 margins *'Dialogue:' Too lazy to put it all up. *shifty eyes* Luke *'Modified version of:' Luis *'Appearance:' *'Appearance of House:' Well, really, my house on MySims PC is poo, so I'll just describe how it is on teh Wii. Teh outside ain't too big. It's got two floors and some Geeky things. Teh windows are teh tall, Geeky ones. It has a standard roof. Its main color scheme is green. Teh roof be black. Inside, section 1 (to left from entering) has an arcade machine, couch, two chairs, TV, and a couple of windows. Section 2, right from entering, has a fridge, stove, sink, and a couple of counters. It also has a table with four chairs around it. Section three, on left, has a toilet, sink, one counter, bathtub, and a wall cabinet. Section 4, on right, has bed, drawers, mirror, desk, and a chair for desk. *'Lot Occupied:'' One of the houses near the huge tree in the Forest *'Interests:' Loves Geeky, likes Fun, hates Studious *'Voice:' :Green, 6 margins Okey dokey, so those be ze citizens!!! Now, here's the form if you want to apply: -Name here- *'Modified version of:' (Put the Sim that you want to be a modded version of here. You can leave this blank if you do not care. But if you want to be like, a commercial Sim who owns a restaurant for instance, you can be the modified version of Gino.) *'Appearance:' (Just put a pic or description here. If you are describing it, please use the Sim Request form on mah talk page and give all of the required information.) *'Appearance of House:' (If you has MySims PC and has pictures of your house, you can put them here, or just describe it in words. Tell me what furniture is in it, and stuff.) *'Lot Occupied:' (Just put teh lot you wish to occupy in town here. Be sure to check whether anyone already be in the lot you want on the citizens list before applying.) *'Interests:' (Your Sim's interests go here.) *'Voice:' (See ze examples above. You don't need a screenshot of the voice, but specify the voice type by sayin' ze color of teh face, and the number of margins down from the top the voice is.) *'Dialogue:' (If you have a fanon page with your Sim's dialogue, you can link it here, or just put all the dialogue in one go here.) For those of you who own a copy of MySims PC, once we have some more citizens in teh town, I will put the town's saved data folder up for download so you can explore and play the town on your own computer!!! AMAZINGFUL, ISN'T IT??? Oh yes, and the town is called "Rinoa" right now. o.o If you believe you have a better name for the town, you may say it in the comments. Category:Blog posts